Spike's Finale
by lil zombie
Summary: What would have happened if Spike didn't survive his fall, after the battle with Vicious, in the last episode? This is what I think would have happened . . . (Dedication)


******Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Spike didn't survive his fall, after the battle with Vicious? This is what I feel would have happened. It's not the greatest work of fanfictions and I know most of the characters wouldn't act like this . . . but I just hope somebody enjoys this. And I do understand that this is, basically, a cliche and I hate that it turned out like this, so I'm sorry if that bothers you.  
Also, this was written after I attended a funeral for a friend of my brother's, so this fic is kind of emotion driven. It is rather depressing when a good person dies . . . especially when they are only a few months older than you are. So, I have decided to dedicate this to him, Benjamin Jancart.******  
'Faye, Faye. FAYE, GET UP!' Jet's gruff voice bellowed. Faye's eyes slowly opened and she saw Jet's face, glaring down at her. She gasps and lunges forward, with a start, confused with her surroundings. She is lying on the couch, inside of the Bebop.  
  
'Hey-- Where am I? Why did you bring me back here?!' Faye hollers, noticing her surroundings as the ones that she had abandoned, only a short while ago.  
  
'Look, Faye, I have to talk to you.' Jet says, in a softer, smoother voice and kneels down to her eye-level. Faye looks on with a look of confusion and fear in her eyes.  
[Cut to Edward and Ein, lying on a clay, desert plain, somewhere, at night]  
  
Ein begins to stir in his sleep. Edward looks away from the starry sky and over to the shaking pup. She giggles at him, as he continues to dream and flail his little stubby legs.  
'He must be chasin' a cat.' Edward said with a smug grin. Which turned into a solemn scowl, and finally into a sorrowful frown. Looking at the sleeping dog beside her only brought her regrets and bad thoughts, of Spike-person and Jet-person and Faye-person. She missed them so much, and it took her until now to finally realize it.  
  
'I miss . . . my friends.' Edward lamented in her mind. With that finally sunken into her conscious-mind, her eyelids begin to droop and quickly seal in front of her tired eyes.  
  
Within moments of Ed's first gained rest in the past few days, a rustling comes from a near by patch thorn bush. Ein is first awoken by this, followed by Edward, only seconds afterwards. Edward sits still, but slowly moves her hands and arms to her chest and folds them, not sure how else to protect herself. Ein continues to lie on the ground, but begins to emit a low growl, partially in defense and partially in fear. Edward's breathing becomes heavy and slower, awaiting some hideous, killing-machine-type-creature to pounce out of the brush and attack. The rustling becomes louder and fiercer, and is then followed by a large snake slithering past Edward and Ein's 'camp'.  
  
Edward breathes a light sigh and turns back to Ein; he begins to allow his eyes to close after yawning and sneezing. She always watches Ein's actions and reactions to things, out in the wild. She knew that, since he is a dog, he must know more than she about this particular thing, at least. She also knows that he might even be smarter than her! But she will never admit it; though she IS a free-spirited kid, she still has *a little* pride.  
  
She smirks, as she thinks of these things and looks over at the dreaming puppy, again. She places her hand on the dog's head and rubs his ears, then turns back to the sky and watches a shooting star or two swipe across the blue tapestry of atmosphere above her. A tear begins to trickle down the right side of her face and she shuts her eyes, attempting to forget the hurtful thoughts.  
[Inside of the Bebop]  
  
Faye is watching the forever-going landscape below the ship, through a window. She looks as though she is staring off into space, until she spots a speck in the distance, out of the corner of her eyes. She jolts up, out of her sitting spot by the window and puts her face as close to the glass, without touching it, and looked harder. It *was* Edward. They had finally found her.  
  
Without giving it another thought, Faye runs into the Jet, who is scanning the area, himself. She nearly knocks over a table and a vase filled with chrimson roses (which she had bought shortly after her return to the Bebop) before she reaches him.  
  
'Jet, I found her.' She calls, from the doorway of the room.  
[Back to Edward and Ein]  
  
A Thunderous rumbling is heard in the near distance. Edward awakens, yet again, only annoyed this time more than anything. Ein awakens and leaps to his feet, barking and snarling at whatever may be coming towards them. Edward decides to stand up and attempt to see what is, indeed, coming. She stands on her tiptoes and attempts to peer over the black and blue horizon, but to no avail.  
  
The rumbles become louder and an animal or two run to hide. This only intrigues Ed even more.  
  
'What--?'  
  
Before she could continue, the source of the rumbling came into view. It was the Bebop. Edward knew it right away and her eyes began to well up with tears again. Ein was still growling and upset because of the low-pitched shock waves from the engines that were screaming around them. Ed scooped up the pup and spun around in a circle, giggling and laughing. The dog still barking and snipping at nothing.  
  
The ship got as close to landing as it could and as the door was opening, with Faye standing in the entrance, Edward rushed up to it with all of her strength and speed.  
  
'Faye-FAYE!' Edward cried, attempting to hold back the tears, with a grin from ear to ear on her face. She leapt into the ship and wrapped her arms around Faye's waist, giving her a massive hug. Faye looked disgusted for a moment, but remembered why they were looking for Edward, to begin with.  
  
'Faye-Faye, where is Spike-person and Jet-person?' She called out looking, inside the ship, to the left and right. Faye looked as though she was getting choked up, herself.  
  
'Ed,' She exhaled.  
  
Edward directed her complete attention to Faye.  
  
'We have to . . . talk.'  
[A city, dark, dreary and raining slightly]  
  
Jet, Faye and Edward, all in formal attire, are all standing next to each other, in front of an old, Gothic style church.  
  
'We should go.' Jet stated bluntly.  
  
With those words spoken, they all begin to walk into the church, having to push open the heavy wooden doors, first. Edward is still energetic and hyper, but attempts to act solemn, until they enter inside the church; she is, then, seemingly sorrowful and melancholic. The church is empty aside from a priest who is standing in the back of the church, lighting candles, behind the altar. He hears the muffled footsteps on the carpeted aisle and turns around to greet them.  
  
'Hello,' He says, in the pleasant yet calm tone. 'Welcome to St. Agatha's. Is there anything I can do for you?' He states, looking the people up and down, he had never seen them before and they were all dressed in 20s style clothing. The oldest woman even in a large-brimmed black hat with a veil twisted around the top, covering only the top half of her face.  
  
'No, thank you anyway.' Faye speaks for the group.  
  
'All right, if you need anything, I shall be behind the altar.' And with that he leaves.  
  
Jet looks up on the ceiling and glances towards the walls. On the ceiling is a mural, of what most people image Heaven to be like. It was covered in pale white and creamy egg-shell coloured clouds with a pale baby-blue coloured sky, background, and little cherubs with wings, hovering around on the clouds and floating in the sky. It was as if Michelangelo was at that very church.  
Once Jet looked back to where his companions were, though, he realized that they were gone.  
Edward had joined the priest, by the candles, and was assisting him light a candle for Spike and Faye was peering over at the coffin . . . Spike's coffin. She looked faint but quickly removes a small rose from a pocket inside her jacket and gingerly places it on the top of the coffin.  
Jet walks swiftly over to Faye and stands with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She puts her other hand up as if to tell him she was going to be all right.  
  
'Faye? . . .' Jet begins inquiry, but is cut off.  
  
'I'm fine.' Faye looks up at Jet, he notices that she has tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'Are you sure? You're crying.' Jet questioned her.  
  
'I'm all right,' She retorts, placing her right hand on the side of her face. 'It's the incense, I'm allergic.'  
  
Jet partially rolls his eyes and decides it is best to let the subject be. As they look on at the closed coffin, Edward joins then, again, with the priest right behind her.  
  
'I'm sorry to do this, but . . . the church is about to close up for the night. But, you are all welcome to come back whenever you like' He says in a soothing voice.  
  
'Thank you,' Jet replies, then clears his throat. 'But we should be leaving now anyway.'  
  
Faye nods her head, but without exposing her tear-filled eyes and Edward just remains silent. They begin to walk towards the door, as the priest leaves through a back door. While they walk, Faye notices a small memorial of candles by the front door. She stops, while Jet holds the door for Edward and they walk out the door, waiting for Faye. Looking at the table that presents the candles, she notices that there are pictures of some of the people to be remembered there. She scans them, but quickly realizes that no one else probably knows who is in the front of the church, let alone to mourn him. She begins to choke back more tears. But retains them, rather well. She turns back to look at the empty church and the lonesome coffin resting in the back. She finally cannot retain all of her tears and a few stray ones slip out of her eyes and down her face. She then turns back to the candles and picks one up without a picture beside it. She inhales in a quivering manner and huffs out the candle. She stands for only a moment longer, then places the candle back in its spot, and walks to the door. She takes one last glance at the coffin.  
  
'Goodnight, Cowboy.' She speaks into the empty church; it echoes off of the walls and leaves before another onslaught of tears overtakes her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Yesterday, all my troubles seems so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.  
  
Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hangin' over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.  
  
Why, she, had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say,  
I said, something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday'  
  
Yesterday - By, The Beatles  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
End 


End file.
